Heros' Destinies
by Lykeans
Summary: It has been a while...new chapter 7 is up! Still running on new ideas-sorry!
1. Ratchet and Clank

**JAK AND DAXTER + RATCHET AND CLANK CROSSOVER**

Chapter 1: _Ratchet and Clank_

A dark maker walks up on the stand. "My brethrens! It's time that we once again join forces and make those sorry weasels pay! And for sobering our plan, we shall invade a new planet! A planet with stronger , newer and better technology, to destroy our enemies and their accursed 'hero'!" The other dark makers below shouts in excitement. "To planet Krysium !"

The dark makers shouts in more excitement, running, leaving to their space pods and teleporters to reach and travel to their destination.

The leader smiles.

Ratchet dusts off his gloves. "Whoo!" He exhales and once again looks back at the work he had finish. With wrench in hand he made one last adjustment. "Finally, I'm done."

Like a child who received the best gift in the entire universe, he gently picks up his newly remodeled A-d:molesing gun. "Ho, ho. Yeah! With this baby I could take down armies with this thing."

Clank comes through the sliding door, entering Ratchet's workshop room. "Aren't you suppose to do something else?" He pushes a notes in on his tracking pad.

Ratchet turns around with a questionable look. "Like what? If it's about Captain Qwork again, tell him I'll be there in a while."

Clank shakes his head. "No, I mean-" The entire building shakes with a laod crashing boom. Lights flashing, turning completely off. A roar follows after, as well as another crashing boom. Clank sighs. "Villains. They never get enough."

Ratchet runs out the room, putting away his new weapon. "Wait." He stops half way out of his house. "Clank!"

"I'm right here." He says depressingly. He hops onto Ratchet's back and transforms into a backpack. ratchet takes off, not looking back as he left his home.

Ratchet jumps off the balcony that's connected to his living room grabbing onto a hover car with his wrench. He lets go of the vehicle before it crashes into another hover car and safely lands onto a hotel's roof.

Boom!

Ratchet and Clank both watches a building falling down to the sides, crashing into the tower next to it. "Greeeeaaat. Now I have to look for a new place."

Clank looks towards Ratchet. "You do have insurance, right?" Ratchet nevrously scratches his head and laughs. "Hm. What else did I expect, besides total forgetfulness."

Ratchet continues to run through the city, away from crashing vehicles, gunfire, and other dangerous falling sharp objects coming from the buildings. "Where are they? I can't see - oof!" Ratchet shakes his hand and look up at what he bumped into.

As the invisibility cloaking divice begins to flicker on and off, revealing a dark monster. Ratchet slowly gets up to his feet, watching the dark monster tapping it's wrist trinket tempting to fix what's broken. He slowly backs away from the monster, towering over him, and hides behind a nearby potted bush.

Clank looks over from their hiding spot and observes the dark monster. "It seems our enemies are those dark creatures." The dark monster turns on its force field and continues purging the planet as it was doing before.

"Ya' think." Ratchet puts his hand over his heart feeling racing from his fear towards the monster. "Out of all the times of our adventures ... I had never felt so afraid in my life." He says quietly. Ratchet then takes deep breathes to gather his nerves and close his eyes.

"Uh, Ratchet." Clank taps Ratchet on his shoulder.

"What?" He says annoyingly. As his eyes opens he looks up and stares face-to-face with the dark monster he bumped into earlier.

* * *

**Geinea Lombax ~**I thank you for your review. Extremely appreciate it! ^_^ But unfortunately, I have been busy lately. Luckily I wrote the next three chapters down. just be patient please. Until I have enough time, the rest will remain unposted. Sorry and THANKZ!

That includes all the rest of you readers too...


	2. Jak and Daxter

**JAK AND DAXTER+RATCHET AND CLANK CROSSOVER:**

_**HEROS' DESTINIES**_

* * *

Gienea Lombax~ _I thank you for your support and review. Sorry if it took so long, but I finnaly got the time to type it down. With a few interruptions. But once again thank you._

* * *

Here's my chapter, so ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2: _Jak and Daxter_

Jak speeds off, running down the halls of the northern lower levels of Haven's precusor temple. While running, Daxter shouts which hall to run down to, gripping tightly on Jak's shoulder not to fall off. "Take a left-no, your other left!" Jak pulls out his morphing fighting staff to shoot down two small metal heads ahead of him. "Keep going straight!" Daxter looks over his shoulder. "AAH! Hurry Jak, they're on our six!" He shouts, gripping tighter on Jak's shoulder armor as two robotic, dark eco metal head croca-dog hounds chases them. "They're getting CLOSER!"

Jak spots a blue eco well and runs through it, picking up speed. Up ahead he sees a dead end split. "Which way Dax?"

Dax uses his animal instincts to guide them. He hears a waterfall on the right, but smells vegetation on the left. "I don't know! You chose!" He looks back over their shoulders. "HURRY!"

"What?" Jak exclaims panickly and gives Daxter a confused, dirty look. "Fine. Right it is then." He grunts in annoyance, hoping he didn't run into a dead-end.

Once entering the room, the first thing Jak saw a gigantic symbol of Mar. Two waterfalls flows down besides the symbol, giving it a heavy sense of royalty. The room was twice as bigger than the tomb of Mar. Walls were decorated with precursorian statues and hieroglyphics. A long straight dry pathway leads to a 16 foot tall light eco fountain. On the top, stands a golden staff carrying a time map.

"Jak, there it is!" Daxter points to the staff. "Hurry up and grab the time staff!" Jak's slows down. "WHY ARE YOU STOPPING? WE GOT MONSTERS ON OUR BACKS!"

"I'm not stopping." He says between heavy pants. "I ran out of blue eco." A dark hound catches up behind Jak and tears its claws through his back. "AHH!" Jak stumbles a bit, but picks up his pace.

"Jak, you a'right there buddy?"

"Fine." Jak was a few feet from the fountain, until suddenly something heavy smash into him on his left side, picking him up off his feet. Daxter was sent off flying towards the fountain. Jak got smashed into the wall, then let go to fall onto the floor. He winced, feeling a few pieces of bones broken in his body.

"Jak look out!" Upon hearing Daxter's warning. Jak shakes off the pain and looks around. He sees two dark hounds closing in on him, trapping him against the wall. He stands in shallow running water that's up to his ankles, and about two yards away from the dry path he was running on. The fountain was not far, about 15 seconds to reach if fast enough. His weapon...

... now how the hell did it end up on the other side of the ROOM?

Wait, where's the thing that got him. He thinks and looks panickly around for his enemy.

Daxter shouts from his far off position. "Jak it's using a cloaking device!"

Jak checks his surrounding again, calculating an escape route. He mentally slaps himself for not thinking of it earlier. "Daxter get the staff!" Daxter was about say something until he heard a whistling sound.

The two hounds immediately turns onto daxter at full speed. "Ahh!" Daxter turns and runs for the eco fountain.

"Dax - ah-huh!" Jak felt a huge blow of pain delievered to his abdomen. He bends over, coughing and gagging for air. "Dax..." He wheezes out.

Daxter hears Jak calling out his name. "Jak!" He turns around and sees the two dark hounds leaping at him. "Waah!" As he jumps onto the fountain and climbs, the dark hounds misses him. One landing on the other side of the fountain, the other crashing into and a pillar, breaking it in the process.

After recovering from getting the wind knocked out of him, Jak punches at the invisible enemy. He felt his fist landing on something hard, causing the invisble enemy to splash and move around in the shallow water. He goes for a kick. The cloaking device breaks and shut off immediately, revealing a bird looking dark marker. "What the hell?" The monster claws at Jak , but misses as Jak quickly backs away and put some distance between them.

The monster charges and shoves Jak against the wall again, tightening its grip on his neck.

Daxter looks back over to the hound that crashed into the pillar. He finds it screeching and clawing its way out of the eco. "So this is what happens when you try to mix dark with light, huh?" The hound's mechanical body slowly melts away into the light eco. Its wirings spews out like animal intestants, sparks comes and goes all over its body. Once the robotic hound dies, laying halfway out the fountain, Daxter turns and focuses his attention on the other hound.

Jak still struggles with the dark monster. He digs deep down inside himseif, sensing and picking up dark eco. Jak suddenly turns dark and slashes at the dark monster's arm. The monster backs away, screeching at him and gripping at its missing limb. Dark smirks, but it goes away as the monster's arm regenerates and its limb on the ground turns into an electrical spear. The monster picks up the spear and gets into a fighting stance. "Damn."

Daxter hasn't moved since the second hound had tried to attack him, then died. He shifts to his left, the hound shifts to the right, following Daxter. He then moves to his right and again the monster follows his movements. Without moving his body, Daxter looks to his side glancing at Dark Jak and ... some sort of bird-thingy fighting each other. _I need to slow down on those food pebblets,_Daxter thought.

To Be Continued. . .

* * *

It had look over this story about four times to make sure I didn't miss anything. Sad part is it took me longer than necessary to check and fix it. So, I'm just going to post this up if its whether right, wrong, correct, or whatever. So, here ya go.


	3. Trouble In Good Timing

**CHAPTER 3: Trouble In Good Timing**

Calculating, Daxter relizes he's in a stalemate. Going for the staff will only provoke the robot hound to come and attack him. Going for Jak sure is out of the question. He'd only be killed. Hell, even moving to a different spot or position will provoke the hound.

_Talk about being stuck between a rock and a hard place._Daxter thought.

Jak got kicked in the chest hard. rolling onto his side, Jak coughs up blood, clenching his shirt, he turns back to normal. The monster cocks his spear, transforming it into a gun like mechanism. [1] Jak looks around frantically, searching for anything that can be used as a weapon. He mentally slaps himself as he sees his gun right in front of him.

Jak jumps to his feet, gun at hand and pulls the trigger.

Click.

No ammo.

Without thinking twice, only using his instincts, Jak charges at the monster and bashes the fighting staff against against its head like a bat. The monster stumbles back. Jak swings again, this time denting the staff. The monster quacks as the wind was knocked out of it. Again he swings, bending the staff back a little. The monster is on his knees spewing out dark eco. The final swing bends the staff all the way back and makes a loud 'crack' sound.

The monster now lays flat in the shallow water at Jak's feet, eco flows into the water. Jak looks at his staff and throws it down in disappointment. He looks away and sees Daxter . . . ? Jak shakes his head, folding his arms across his chest.

Daxter splashes light eco at the hound. The hound jumps away, growling at Daxter. Daxter splashes again, but with more force. The hound moves to the side, dodging the light eco. Daxter laughs, "Not so tough now, aren't you?" The hound snarles at Daxter. "Awe, how cute." Sarcasm. "The doggy is scared? Here let me help you. Cannon BALL!" Daxter shouts as he jumps off the side of the fountain and into the pool, splashing a huge amount of light eco onto the dark hound. The hound yelps in terror and scrambles, runs, away. Daxter crawls out the fountain and shakes himself off. "That's it, you better run!"

Jak walks up to Daxter and ruffles up his head. He chuckles then says, "Good job, pal. Now, for the staff." Jak looks up and fully turns toward the top of the fountain. "You got this?" He asks Daxter.

Daxter sizes up the fountain. "Hm . . . yeah, I got this." Daxter starts leaping up to the top of the fountain.

_"Fjbvgon wjbfowd qdeojnfwdb sjg srjbwdnf sdfjbgwog. Wjbfowrfb djbfwo wncdf sdoufbowe qwefhvuw djbworu wjo wdb f wobgowur hgfhdcuif." _

Jak instantly got into his fighting stance. "Who's there?" Jak gets annoyed, but panics a little as his instincts tells him to run away from whatever is coming. "Dax, hurry up!" A breeze rushes by as well as a bright flash of light.

A portal opens up. To Jak, a cat like creature comes running out of it with a metal backpack strap to it. The metal backpack speaks, "Ratchet, use the Groovatron Glove."

"Oh-uh-I was about to do that." Ratchet keeps his distance away form the portal, waiting. Dark monsters erupt from the portal and charges straight to Ratchet. Ratchet throws the Groovatron at the monsters. In result, they started dancing uncontrollably. Ratchet looks around and spots Jak as Jak spots Ratchet. "Uh ... You happen to have any weapons?"

Jak opens his mouth, but closes it as the metal head queen, in her human form, bursts through the left wall (Jak's left). "Syclyst." Jak hisses out her name.

"Your not leaving until I get what I want, Mar." She lifts her hands and sways them around, controlling the water underneath Jak's feet. "Have you forgotten, Mar. I can control the four out of the five elements. There's no where to run." Her eyes glows, signaling for the final blow.

"Jak!" Daxter shouts and throws the time staff to him. Jak grabs it.

Syclyst, the metal head queen, hisses and claps her hands together. As the same time as Syclyst, Jak uses the staff to pause time. Syclyst was right in front of Jak's face, clawing at his head. Jak dodges and stabs Syclyst in the midsection with the bottom end of the staff.

Time reverts back to its original time. Jak shoves the staff deeper into Syclyst, then yanks it out mercilessly, harsh. Syclyst coughs out dark blood. "Do you hate me that much?" Syclyst holds onto her midsection, trying to keep the blood and organs flowing out. "Nephew, do you hate me that much?" She looks at Jak with tearful eyes.

"If anything, you're not my aunt, or any relative I could see you as." Jak says harshly.

"So be it. for here on out it's the survival of the fittest." Syclyst stands up right, no longer hunching over, and takes a deep breath as her deep wound instantly heals. Syclyst looks at Jak with evil, dark, 'I'm going to enjoy killing you' facial expression. "You know, dear Mar-no-_JAK_. You've just declared war against an immortal. Against your own kind." Syclyst charges a dark blast in her left hand and glares at Jak. "RUN."

Jak couldn't move, fear paralyzed all movement of his body.

Just as Syclyst gets ready to release her attack, Ratchet throws his wrench and it hits the metal head queen's hand. Syclyst's dark blast misses Jak. "Argh!" She turns around and spots Ratchet standing in his fighting stance, wrench in hand. "Fool!" She charges at Ratchet. Ratchet tosses another Groovatron.

Syclyst stops her charging pursuit and starts dancing. Ratchet runs over towards Jak. "C'mon. That device won't last for long." Rathet follows Jak, leading them the way out the precursor temple.

* * *

I looked over this story, I found out I put the some information in a different chapter. o Sorry about that dear readers. But hey, I fixed it.

[1] ~_ If you had ever seen the movie Stargate, then you know what I mean. If not; imagine a thick metal flag pole with four blades sticking out in the front with electricity coming out._


	4. It gets worse

**CHAPTER 4: It gets worse...**

Syclyst watched Jak and a lombax escape as she continues to dance uncontrolablly. _No, NO! HE CANNOT ESCAPE!_ She thought in her mind. "RAAGH!" Sycylst summon up all her dark power and released all at once. "MAAAR!" She breaks herself from the Groovatron and shifts her body into a dark, white striped, wolf. She leaps into action and goes after Jak.

"Daxter." Jak huffs and pants as he and a mysterious talking cat and backpack follows them. Jak turns to a right corner.

"Wait ... left." Jak goes left and Ratchet follows. "Third right, then left." Jak follows Daxter's directions, until they ran into a dead end.

Clank jumps off of Ratchet's back. "Ratchet, I took scannings and calculations of this place. We need to go back to that sixth hallway where we passed that sculpture. From there we take a left, six halls down, two rights, and then we head out straight. The exit-" Ratchet interupts him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just tell us which way-" Jak interupts Ratchet.

"No. Those halls are flooded. The southern exits are blocked off. The eastern exits are swarmed with metal heads, KG bots, and hazards I do _not_ want to go through again. That, and Syclyst is coming after us. We need to keep heading forward, or we all are dead." Jak emphases in a troubling tone.

"How? It's a dead end." Ratchet looks up the wall and sees a flag pole and above it, the entry to the third floor level of the temple.

Jak looks at the flag pole. "How much do you weigh?"

"What?" Ratchet exclaims. A roar is heard behind them. "Just throw me!" Jak grabs Ratchet's left shoulder with one hand and his belt with the other. Next thing Ratchet knows, he's sent high into the air pass the flag pole. "Crap, crap, crap, crapcrapcrapcrap." Ratchet just barely miss the flag pole, if it wasn't for his wrench. "I got it. Now, grab-"

"Aah!" Ratchet looks below and sees Jak being torn limb from limb by a dark, white-striped wolf. Jak crawls away with one right arm, nearly torn off, but still attached. "Dax. Help." The wolf transforms into a woman. A evil smirking, crazy woman with blood on her face and clothes. "Syclyst." Jak panics.

"Nice to see my nephew again ... but only helpless." She walks slowly towards jak with her evil smirk growing in antiscipation of full intent to kill Jak. "To bad though," She lifts her left hand delicately and extends her dark claws longer, "I'm just going to have to kill you and find another way to immortallity and godly powers without you. Shame really." She aims to slice Jak's head off.

"Hey, UGLY!" Syclyst turns around and recieves a strong right hook swing from Dark Daxter. "Why don't you pick someone your own size?"

She laughs. And laughs. "You want size, do you?" Syclyst gathers her energy, forming a dark eco cloud around her. "Then I'll give it to ya'!" She gather all the energy, just like Kor, she explodes into a gaint monster. But creepier and ... dangerous? "Ha, ha, ha. what are you, a pixie?"

Syclyst was brightly glowing with dark light. Three times the size shae was in her 'human' form. Butterfly like wings glows with percusor markings on them as well as her body. As what you see on the KG, but more complex and lighting up in a colorful pattern. Her clothes were pure black and torn around the edges with dar eco crystals as hands and legs. Eyes darker than deep space, as though you could die of loneliness if you look too long at them. "This is just my first transformation. The rest of it will be kept for the destruction of Heaven city and Sparagus, while Kras will be my rulling empire." She laughs manically. "To be honest, I didn't expect anyone else possessing the 'Maker's curse'." She flies higher. "But enough of this, DIE!" Syclyst releases a dark wave blast at Daxter and Jak.

"Damn!" Dark Daxter barely makes it out the way, grabing Jak in the process. He grabs Clank, climbs onto the flag pole and stands next to Ratchet on the third floor. "What now, huh?" Daxter calls mockingly.

Syclyst takes in a long deep breathe. "Haaa!" She pukes out dark, gaint luker snakes. About twenty of them at the same time. The snakes slither and swarm below her. "Kill them." She commands the serpents, pointing at Daxter mainly.

Daxter, still in his dark form runs down the halls of the temple with a wounded Jak, a startled Ratchet, and confused Clank.


	5. We ran, we jumped, and we fell

**Chapter 5:**** We ran, we jumped, and we fell...**

Daxter runs down the halls at a fast pace, reassuring himself in his mind that his best friend will live, that he'll not die as long as he keeps running towards the exit. Ratchet was throwing bombs to slow down the giant snakes, while Clank was holding onto Jak, making sure he wouldn't fall off.

"How much longer until we reach the exit." Ratchet calls to Daxter.

"Just a little farther. There's an old exit just on the next floor." Daxter pants. "Do you guys see a set of stairs?"

Ratchet throws another bomb as a snake nearly snaps his head off. "That was close call."

Clank looks around, and then suddenly to his left he sees a stairway. "There's one right there!" He points and Daxter turns and runs up the stair well.

"I'm out of bombs." Ratchet pats Daxter's side. "You going to have to run faster." Ratchet whacks a snake with his wrench. "Hurry!"

"Hang on!" Daxter kicks his speed to the next level, charging at full speed while leaving a trail of dark eco static. Up ahead, Ratchet and Clank gasps as they were blinded by a bright white light.

As there eyes had adjusted to the brightness, both look at the main hall down below. Ratchet looks about with pure amazement, "Wow." The floor was flooded with water, the walls were designed with inscriptions-no statues of any kind, the roof was covered with gold and floating lanterns, and a huge bright source of energy hovers in the middle of the room. "What is that?" Ratchet feels his soul being lifted out of his body as he stares into the light. "It's so beautiful." He hears voices whispering in the distance. "They are calling me."

Daxter leaps harshly, making Ratchet snap back into reality. Ratchet shakes his head and glares at Daxter. He chuckles, _"Don't go into the light."_

Ratchet rolls his eyes. Daxter takes another turn down a different hallway. Ratchet looks back behind them. "Where are the snakes?" He looks around wondering, searching on edge; ready for any sudden surprise attacks.

"Don't worry about them. In this area of the palace, nothing made of dark eco can pass this place. I f they did they would end up like melted ice cream." Daxter looks at Ratchet with a quick side glance, seeing he was confused and didn't know what he was talking about. "I'll explain it to you later."

Clank taps Daxter's shoulder as he sees a blockade in front of them. "You're not going to crash through that, are you?" Daxter smirks. "Oh, dear."

Daxter shouts, "Agh," and kicks up more speed. He bashes through the blockade and flies out from the tenth floor of the palace. Ratchet, Clank, and Jak fly off of Daxter's back as he returns back to his normal _human_ form.

"What it that?" Ratchet points below him.

"Not good!" Daxter shouts as he sees a lake of dark eco right below them.

They all scream. "Ah!"

They kept screaming as they were falling to their deaths, until branches and vines shot out of no where and catch all of them just before they fell into the dark eco. Ratchet and Clank relaxed as they realized they had been saved, but Daxter kept yelling, eyes shut tight. "Ah! Were going to die-I'm going to die-Ah!" Ratchet and Clank's faces were giving Daxter 'is he crazy' looks.

Ratchet's ear twitches as he hears movement in the bushes, and turns to see who the intruder was. Two figures walk out of the bushes; one with red hair and a mean looking attitude, the other was odd-looking and old man. The one with the mean look and tattoos on his face walks up to Daxter and slaps him upside his head. "Shut-up _rat_, you are not falling anymore."

Daxter rubs the part of his head where Torn had slapped him. "Ow-I knew that." He looks over past Torn to Samas. "Hey-old greeny, Jak is badly injured-_again_." Samas waves his hand and Daxter, Ratchet, an unconscious Jak, and Clank were carried over to meet face to face with the old green sage, still being held up by the branches and vines.

"Daxter, what have we've been saying about _showing off_?" Daxter shrugs. Samas waked him with his stick and shouts at him, making Daxter cover his ears. "Never do that again, especially in front of guests." Samas waves his hand again. Ratchet, clank, and Jak were put down safely, while Daxter was dropped onto the floor. "This Lombax is an important guest as well as the time keeper's son." He indicated to both Ratchet and Clank. "I'll explain things later when we are at safer destination. Torn, get Jak if you please."

Torn nods his head and picks Jak up from the ground, not minding the blood and messed up limbs, carrying him in bridal style. Ratchet and Clank follows Samas though the forest and away fro the palace.

After going through a long five mile walk, they emerge onto an army base filled with blue uniformed Krimson Guards, air lifts and several huge tents. They walk around and through the base until they reach a white tent with a huge red plus sign on the flaps. Samas opens the flap and allowed the others to walk inside. A woman with blue hair stood against the side writing on her note board. "You are free to go, but remember to only drink water or your will have another fatal attack."

A muscular, heavily tattoo man nods his head, gets up and walks away. As he passes them he greeted. "Moring Shadow, and too you to Commander Torn." Torn replies with a nod as he places Jak on one of the observation tables.

Samas walks up to the blue-haired woman. "How's everything going, my dear?"

The woman drops her board and hugs the old man. "Daddy, where have you been?" Samas points towards Jak. "Precursors, what happed to him?" she looks at Jak's wounds, opens his shirt up and sees some black scars on his body. "These are burn marks from highly concentrated dark eco with the temperature of four hundred degrees below average temperature. Who ever did this was at least or maybe more than …five times stronger than Jak." She looks Torn, and then her father. "What's going on?"

Torn turns around and closes the flaps and takes a seat. Samas did the explanation. "Syclyst was resurrected from her eternal rest in the north-eastern ruins. We thought if we sent Jak to deal with her that we had nothing to worry about, except that when Jak had contacted us when he was inside it turns out she was much more of a sadistic monster, than another easy target like Kor was." Samas looks at Ratchet and Clank. "If it weren't for these two, Jak would've died before we even got there. It's because of these two; we still have another chance of ending this war once and for all."

"Wait - hold on just a second!" Ratchet jabs a finger towards Samas. "You said nothing about fighting a war and neither were we sent to do your dirty work." Torn and Keira Gave Ratchet a confused look.

"They were sent by the precursors to retrieve Jak and help him to save the universe from the dark makers. They are now allied with strong evil dark beasts; the Cragmites." He moves his hand in a slow fearful, wavy motion. "They had gotten stronger, and indescribable intelligent as well. They are now raiding the universe for hopes of searching new powerful technology."

Ratchet gives Samas a crazy look. "You know all of this, how?"

"I could know things that others would not know. It is how we sages work, like fortune tellers." Samas explains.

Ratchet had an awkward feeling of making fun of this guy for no certain reason. The guy was just standing there; talking like a smart ass and making him feel dumb for not knowing what the hell is going on! He may even go on and on just stating the obvious to everyone, just to feel superior over everyone else, or is everyone on this planet just dense! Ratchet rubs his forehead as he felt a headache coming on.

"Does this mean I have to go too?" Daxter whines.

"Of course you do! You're Jak's sidekick-it is your duty to protect him at all costs!" He shouts annoyingly at Daxter.

"Easy for you to say, all you just do is float around and state the most obvious things and be praised for it, and then you come around saying, _'the trees say this, the rocks say that, blah, blah, blah!' _Go cramp it up an old log you short, mushroom sprouted, old geezer." Daxter waves his hands around in angry symbolic gestures. Ratchet thoughtfully takes back about the people being dense.

"Why you obnoxious, buck-toothed, whiney, good for nothing, rat-changing, self centered, whiney, annoying nincompoop! How dare say-"

"What, the truth? I have known you for most of my life; spent cleaning for you for many years, did your dirty laundry, worked, cooked, baby-sited, and had given you your **powers**." He quoted _powers._ "All just to get in return is your whining, ungrateful, and depressing attitude! If I were-" Jak comes up from behind Daxter cane in hand and covers his mouth with his hand. Daxter rambles on, but sees Jak's tiring 'warning' eyes and calms down.

Jak removes his hand from Daxter's mouth. "I was trying to sleep." Daxter opens his mouth, but Jak 'hushes' him. He points to the bed Jak was sleeping on and Daxter sat on it in silence, seeing that his best bud's body was horribly disfigured yet completely tired. "Is there any more dark crystals, Keira?" Jak faces away from the pouting Daxter.

"We do have some in the cargo bay, I'll be right back." She leaves the tent.

"Can you explain what is going on-" Samas opens his mouth, "-in a calm tone?" Jak pours himself some coffee and sits next to the pouting Daxter.

Ratchet couldn't believe what was going on. This Jak guy had just silenced, probably the biggest big mouth on the face of this planet like he was a child. Ratchet looks towards Clank for help, but gets a shrug in return. Ratchet and Clank was amazed how Jak could just act normal even though he should be in a lot of pain. They guessed this was one of the reasons the precursors wanted to get this guy.

"Jak this is Ratchet and his friend Clank. They were sent by the precursors for you to help them." Daxter rolls his eyes and Jak takes a gulp of his coffee.

Ratchet walks up to Jak and speaks. "We need your help with defeating the Cragmites and the Dark Makers. I could stop the Cragmites, but we need your help… with…" Samas walks up to Ratchet and places his hand over Ratchet's forehead.

A bright light flashes.


	6. Flashback and a New Enemy

**Chapter 6: Flashback and a New Enemy**

_A bright light flashes._

Ratchet was back at looking at the monster that he had bumped into earlier. Quickly, Ratchet rolls under and between the dark monster's legs and throws his wrench at the monster's head. The blow to the monster's head made him stumble for a while and fall over.

"Huh, that was easy." Ratchet scratches his head as he looks at the beast's unconscious body.

"Uh, Ratchet." Clank taps Ratchet's shoulder and backs away. Ratchet, at the same time as Clank, gets into his defensive fighting stance facing the few monsters surrounded that surrounded them. It wasn't until about twenty more monsters appeared behind the few others that they all had taken out their weapons, cocked them, and pointed the nozzles straight at both Ratchet and Clank.

Ratchet and Clank immediately put their hands up, seeing as they were outnumbered and had no chance of escaping.

Both were thrown into separate, small cages. They were shipped off to the dark monsters' mother ship as the once civilians of the now destroyed city were taken elsewhere. Ratchet calls out, "Where are you taking us? What do you want with us? Hey-I'm asking you a question!"

The monster turns around and speaks to them, sounding as though the thing was gargling…or drowning…of some sort.

Clank helps clarifies the drowning/gargling language. "Translation: 'Our leader wishes to see and speak to you alive and without any harm'."

Ratchet sits down in his cage as he asks another question. "Why?"

The monster speaks again, answering his question.

"He says that you will have to find out for yourself." Clank said in a depressing tone.

As the dark monsters, which are armed with weapons, walks down the halls with both of Ratchet and Clank in cages, the boys had a lovely conversation.

"Just to let you know Clank, it's been good having these adventures with you and all." Ratchet speaks fearfully as he realizes this maybe the last.

"Same to you Ratchet. If it weren't for you, I would never think life would so …cool?" Clank smile and chuckles. Ratchet side-glances at Clank, giving his friend a look of deep appreciation.

Both take back their fighting positions and prepared for what is to come next. "Also Clank, before we die, I just wanted you to know that I," Ratchet and spoke the next part fast, "…had used your thruster pack as an experiment for enhancing my hover boots." Even as fast as Ratchet had spoken the words, Clank still had heard it.

"You did what?" Clank had gotten angry at Ratchet. "You used me to enhance your father's hover boots. You could've eternally damage my capability to fly and my intellectual storage memory banks. Is that all you did to me?" Clank taps his foot in impatience, arms crossing his metal chest.

"I also, used your communicator to send messages to my online friends whenever the main computer system wasn't working." Clank gasps. "There was also that time when I tried to install some music." Clank jumps back and grips himself as though he had been violated. "And I also, tried to install a new flight system." Ratchet looks back to see how clank was taking the truth in, his answer was a thrown micro pad. Ratchet dodges just in time before it hits his head.

"What was your intention for doing these things?" Clank takes pieces of metal and throws them Ratchet. Ratchet dodges every thrown object as Clank continues off his rampage. "Using me to communicate your online friends would have infected me with a virus, eating away every file and destroying my very being."

"Take it easy Clank, I never seen you this angry before." Ratchet dodges another piece of metal.

During the entire time, the dark monsters stopped and watched the two heroes fight and argue each other for the last few moments, laughing as it were a practical act. Ratchet tries to calm Clank down. "…to believe that I trusted you as a friend! Turns out, you were only using me for simple acts…I'm nothing but a simple sidekick, aren't I?"

Ratchet was in shock. "What?" He shouted.

"I am, aren't I?"

"NO, you're not!"

"Well, you sure act like it! I feel like a bigger fool than Captain Qwork."

"No, you're not! Stop being such a girl!"

"So, I'm a _fembot_ now? Is that it?"

"Come again?"

"I had enough of your abuse Ratchet, though I don't remember any of it-I never want to talk to you ever again!" Clank turns around in his cage and gives Ratchet his back.

"C'mon Clank, you don't mean that." He waits patiently for Clank to answer him. "We're buds, remember?" He smile as Clank side glances Ratchet.

"Last time I check, I was an abused personal computer." He huffs and turns back facing the other way. Ratchet could do nothing more but slouch in disbelief that his ex-best friend had turned his back at him…both literally and metaphorically.

Ratchet looks to the side, seeing one of his old weapons that were meant for cutting. He looks up watching the Dark monsters trying to catch their breath after laughing at them, slowly reaching for the weapon. He quickly sets it on the floor of his cage and sits on it before their captors saw what he was doing. He gives the monsters his back and acts heart broken.

The Dark monsters continue escorting their prisoners and calm themselves.

Both of the heroes remain quiet, observing the enemies. The Cragmites and the Dark monsters were working on technology that was beyond what they had ever seen - maybe even greater than the Lombax. They had battleships, advanced weaponry, high-tech armor, bigger armies, and a source of energy that went beyond of what they had acknowledged.

By the way things were, it was best to lay low and keep calm.

They finally reach to their destination as the doors open vertically. Inside was the dimly lit throne room, decorated with Lombax technology and armor. Pictures of an old Lombax were against the walls of the room with pictures of beautiful lands and cities. In the middle of the room was a giant holograph of the galaxy they were in and a staff made of what seems of pure gold and bronze with weird spheres orbiting around it.

"Welcome," a neutral voice in the shadows of the room caught the heroes' attention, "to my throne room! You may release them; they are no harm to me." The man in the shadows said in a chilling voice.

The beasts press the button on top of their cages, opening and shrinking into palm sized cubes. They solute and turn to leave, shutting the door behind them, locking the heroes inside with their leader. Ratchet and Clank stay where they were standing, curious of the leader's movements.

"Ratchet and Clank, was it?" The man asked, walking around the room in the shadows.

"That's correct." Clank answers.

"Heh, you both strike me as someone who … what was it? It's somewhere around enthusiasm and some sort of impression. You could say I'm an observing _fan_." The man chuckles as he found it funny.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Clank asks.

"Oh, pardon me, I forgot my manners." The man walks out of the shadows, shocking both the heroes. "My name is Erol, and I'll be your host for the rest of the evening and most possibly arch enemy"

What stood before them was a Lombax with red orange fur and dark grey fur patterns. He was a head taller than Ratchet, covered in dark armor and tight spandex. His suit had weird piping of a glowing dark substance pumping into him and a special pack on his back. As much as he looks like a Lombax, there was something wrong with the man. His canines were longer, claws produced from his gloves and feet as he wore no shoes, his legs were awkwardly shaped. The man looked more of an animal for the way he stood and the posture he produced. Ratchet was stunned.

The man waves his hand towards the table in the room. "There's something on that table that you may find interesting…along with your weapons. Take them back for I have no need for them, _and_ you will need them later on." He stated in a mocking manner.

Ratchet walks over and takes his weapons. Clank only stands next to his friend and picks up the paper that lay on the table.

It read: _To whoever read this, I'll give you a seven day head start and do you no harm. You see, my goal is to get rid of all those who oppose me and rule the entire universe. Use the staff in the middle of the room; it'll take you to someone who will help you. The reason I'm doing this is because of the fun and kicks I get out of it. There's a map on the back._

_Good luck and I'm about to attack._

Clank turns around quickly and spots a monster behind them. "Ratchet – watch out!"

"Huh?" Ratchet hears a snarl and turns around as he grabbed his last weapon and aims.

Erol strikes with his claws, making Ratchet's arm burn in deep pain. The hero looks up and looks deeply into bright, electric-yellow eyes. "Run." Erol hisses as the small Lombax only stare.

Erol extends his claws, ready to strike once more. He stops, seeing something in Ratchet's eyes. "Just like Jak, I am amazed." Erol stands back and away from Ratchet. "Go, before I change my mind."

Quickly, Ratchet runs and Clank just onto his back.

Erol shouts, "They are getting away!"


	7. Complications and Scenario

**Chapter 7: Complications and ****Scenario**

A bright light flashes...

Ratchet backs away from Samas, gripping his forehead in a dizzy stance. "What was that?"

"I have brought out a portion of your memory for everyone to see. You may feel nauseous for a while." Samas explains.

"Yeah, thanks for not warning me." Ratchet covers his eyes and holds his midsection to keep him from throwing up.

"I thought we got rid of Erol?" Daxter shouted.

Ratchet spoke before Samas could speak. "That's what I wondering-who is that guy? He wasn't..._normal_."

"Erol was the Commander of the Krimson Guard under the orders of Baron Prasix. He had an incident with dark eco and blew up -but it turns out he was still alive and turned into a ugly robot-cyborg type thingy...Jak and I destroyed him years ago - for the second time because that 's what big heroes like me do." Jak rolls his eyes when Daxter explained to Ratchet. "Or so we thought...He was more..._human_ than what you saw. What ever that was?"

"That was not Erol!" Jak declared. "As crazy he was in past, he wasn't like that...that _thing_ is different."

"That is what I was trying to get to!" Samas interjected before anyone else spoke. "The Erol you see is not just Erol, but another Lombax. In sense, his personality and thoughts of mind changed. May it be for better or worse, but the army following him is the **true **threat. For I fear that it will take you both got to defeat this mad man and his army." Samas explains. "By the way things look, Erol is combining the minds of the Cragmites and Dark Makers to enhance technology into something powerful."

"If you don't mind me interrupting and going a bit off topic, may I ask you a question Jak?" Clank looks to the said hero. "From my understanding, your wounds...do they not hurt?"

"They hurt - it's just I can't feel my arm." Jak looks at his wounded arm. "I had a run-in with the king of metal heads. He did something to me to keep me from dying easily." Jak looks to Clank, seeing the confused face. Jak explains in awkward terms in a clear tone. "I was _cursed_ ... and can only die if my head was removed. I have to undo this curse before...uh how did it go Daxter?"

Daxter spoke in a spooky voice, "For this may be your gifted curse - For this may be your cursed gift - May you stand - Or may you fall - Death - Is a fate no one can escape - It will bring us all down - For - There is no such thing as immortality - Only mortality - So in debt of me - shall you have eternity!" Daxter evilly laughs in the end.

"I presume that you have to pay back what debt you owe to the King of metal heads in order to be normal again?" Clank theorized, receiving a sigh and nod from Jak. "What will happen to you if you don't pay off this..._debt_?"

Daxter continues, "If not paid in full at Luna's third cycle - If paid not 'til Luna's true birth - Darkness - One cannot escape this darkness - That very darkness lives everywhere - Continues to live for all eternity - For our darkness is infinite."

"Is that true?" Ratchet sits up to stare at Jak.

"No, we're just messing with you." Daxter clarified. "Jak here had over abused his abilities one day and suddenly he doesn't feel any pain.

"Cool, what kind of powers?"

Samos bangs his staff onto the ground in a mad fit. "Enough! Jak you have no choice but to help Ratchet and Clank defeat the army, for the fate of the world - and the universe - is in both your hands. And Ratchet - we need your help if you are wanting to **receive **help in return! Now, all of you...get back to work!" Samos leaves the tent in a mad fit mumbling about "youngsters" and "short attention spans".

Torn turns toward Jak, "Come meet me when you're done." He leaves without another word, following the Shadow.

After a few moments of silence, Clank breaks the tension. "He's right, you know?"

"About what?" Ratchet ask as the other two seem to be confused as well.

"We can't face an enemy we know nothing about. Especially when our weapons have near no effect on the Dark Makers. Perhaps there is someone here who can help us learn their weaknesses and give us some advice on how to stop them." Clank explained.

"But-" Ratchet gets out.

"Or do you know any one who had encounter these monsters before?" Clank crosses his arms looking straight into Ratchet's eyes and waited for his reply.

"Uh..." Feeling defeated Ratchet exhales and leans back, "no...I guess we have no choice." Ratchet looks towards Jak and Daxter. "We going to need your help."

Clank nods his head feeling proud.

"No kidding," Keira pipes in, "here's your eco crystal Jak." She hands Jak the crystal, feeling disguised by the sight of said crystal being crunch down on. The sound of glass like material echoing. "You both should get going quick. Metal heads have found the camp site and are on the move. Oh and another thing..." Keira quickly moves to the counter.

Jak looks down at his arm, strands of flesh was coming together as bone snap back into place and sealed the gaps with new bone. Flesh did the same, stretching across the gaps and tightening with new healthy muscles and skin. Soon after the flesh settled back into it's original color, old scars reappeared back in their places. As both Ratchet and Clank saw the rejuvenating body parts, neither could hold back the facial expressions of sickness and need of releasing earlier meals.

Daxter smirks at their expression, "I know, but you'll get used to it." Daxter transforms into his ottsel self, leaping back onto Jak's shoulder.

Keira pulls out a red gun mod. "Here, Tess wanted you boys to try out the new gun mod she's been working." Jak takes the mod into hand and looks at Keira in wonder. "No, it hasn't been tested yet, but she made sure it won't explode like the last one."

"Great..." Jak said, rolling his eyes as he attached the newest mod made by Tess. "Huh?" Jak feels upon the lighter weight and pulls the trigger, no sooner finds himself sent backwards. He rolls out of the tent and lands ungracefully on his butt.

Rachet and Clank looks out of the huge hole of the tent. "That's some kick!" Rachet looks back at Jak and helps the man up. "Lets get going," he chuckles, "hey - can I have the mod?"

"Here," Jak said happily.

Daxter leaps back up on Jak's shoulder pad. "Try not to kill us all with that thing."

Ratchet takes out one of his weapons and tries to adjust the gun mod onto his weapon with quite difficulty. He begins mumbling, "...lets try moving this...routing it to that...rrrgh...that's not going to work..." Rachet takes out his wrench and bangs the mod into place. "There we go..." Adjusting the weapon in hand, Ratchet pulls the trigger.

Click.

Click. Click. Click.


End file.
